Someone Save Us
by trindog2000
Summary: The girls and almost everyone else in Rosewood is in Radley for their own personal reasons, and Emily Fields is the newest member to join. Follow her on her journey to self recovery, peace of mind, and a healthy mental state. With the help of some new friends along the way. (The girls didn't know each other; no A, Alison's alive)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

My eyes shoot open to sound of a door swinging open and a set of heavy footsteps rushing by my side. _**Wait, why the heck am I still alive? I thought I overdosed in my room**. **I took like a whole bottle of prescription pills at once, why am I not dead? **_ The lights were way too bright, my head was pounding and my stomach was burning. There were voices shouting all around me and there's a numbing ringing flowing through my ears causing me to groan in pain and try and roll over and curl up- only to be roughly pushed back onto my back. A rough hand gripped my face and a tube was forced down my throat causing me to start throwing up. _**Oh god their pumping my stomach, crap this hurts**._

"Emily Fields! We've been expecting you" A tall man said as I approached the gates of the Radley sanitarium- a mental institution where I was going to be for the next few years, "My name is Wren Kingston, I'm the youth doctor here. You must be Pam" He started talking to my mother as I grabbed my duffle bag and began to walk towards the doors, not looking back at my so called mother.

"Emily . . . you aren't even going to say good bye?" Pam asked sounding kind of hurt as she said it causing me to turn around to see Wren and Pam staring at me with worried eyes, "Em . . .sweetie are you okay, A-are you even listening to me?"

"Yes Pam, I'm listening to you, it's just that I'm kind of trying to focus on the fact that my own mother is sending me away for no reason at all!" I shouted; startling Pam and Wren.

"Emily you know that this is necessary for you to get better and back to a normal life"

I laugh. **_Normal, what does she know about normal? _**She was a drug addict until I was seven and shipped my older sister away to juvie because she didn't want to care for her anymore.I felt like something like this was going to happen, I mean make a big deal out of a stunt to get rid of the other daughter she never wanted in a way my father will agree on. I turn to this Wren character and asses him properly instead of the quick glance I gave him when he first started talking to us. He had dark brown hair that was gelled to a little point at the tip of his head and he had a boyish face to him along with his dark brown eyes and somewhat glowing appearance. He wore a suit and tie instead of doctor's scrubs like I thought he would be wearing when he 'claimed' that he was a doctor.

"I'm ready to go in now . . . goodbye Pam" I quickly say as I see my mother beginning to start another rant which I didn't car to hear, "Are you going to show me in?" I asked Wren.

He looked to my mother who sighed but had still respectively turned and walked to her car that stood outside the gates of the place causing him to nod and guide me in. The first room I'm introduced to is the main office where he claimed visitors check in and out, then there was the day room which was painted an old fashion color and filled with people- A bunch of too skinny blonds and too depression brunettes. Wren said that there were two different dorms for girl and boys but they all shared the same day room, cafeteria, and some shared group sessions, or classes- they had classes for those who made progress to get back into their studies if they are still young enough to be in school.

"Wren, can I speak with you for a moment, it's very important" A man older but shorter than Wren said causing Wren to groan and look me over then look around only to smile as tiny brunette tried to run by and stopped her, "Aria . . . can you come here a minute?"

The girl turned toward us and smiled my way before turning to Wren with a questioning look, "Emily this is Aria, one of the patients here. She can show you around the rest of the place for me" At this I notice that Aria's eyes widen and she starts to shake her head but Wren interrupts her, "Aria you know what we've talked about this, use your words" Aria nodded causing Wren to laugh, "She's a work in progress"

With that he walked away with the other man leaving Aria and I standing in the stranded in the middle of a hallway filled with rooms and doors all flowing with people. She looked around before sighing and stopped picking at the underside of her nails which were bit down into nothing and nodded towards the rest of the hallway, before walking down the halls, earning a few stares and glances from people passing, mostly nurses. I watch as Aria walked in front of me, only giving quick glances to look at me ever once and a while to make sure I was still following her. She has quite a small frame and she was way tinier than me- maybe she's anorexic- she wore a purple shirt under a pair of blue overalls and her light brown hair was pulled into a high poni-tail on her head revealing her double pierced but earring-less pale ears.

"So Wren said you're a work in progress . . . what did he mean?" I asked trying to start a simple conversation, only to get a side eye from Aria as she cleared her throat.

"Okay . . . uh . . .I guess you don't talk much do you?" Aria smiled at this before slowing down so I walked beside her instead of behind her, "How come?"

"Wren thinks I'm stupid" She answered simply with a smirk on her face, "I don't talk to many people . . . not unless I trust them"

"Y-you . . . uh . . . trust me?" I blush a little at my own words and I guess Aria noticed because she quickly said

"Careful Emily, some of the girls don't take kindly to lesbians" She whispered the last part causing me to gulp at her words as she stopped in front of me, her face standing too close to my own, "I know you're a lesbian . . . lucky I'm not one of those girls"

She looked me up and down before blinking as if knocking herself out of her words as if she wasn't there before in the words that she had said, "Sorry" She whispered before quickly turning on her heal and she started walking down the halls in her fast pace again.

We walked pass a room dedicated to art, a few classrooms, a room dedicated to music, a children's ward and a few rooms before we got back to the day room to meet up with Wren who now stood with a sheet of paper, and an extra pair of clothes.

"Ah . . . there you two are . . . I was starting to worry that Aria had left you stranded with someone else" Wren joked causing Aria to stare at me with a cold and unforgiving stare, "Emily this is your schedule and a uniform that you are supposed to wear to group sessions and classes once you get them in a few weeks"

I take the uniform and papers before looking to Aria's get up. **_M__aybe she didn't take classes . . . maybe she was too crazy for classes unless she didn't have a class today_**, "Um . . . thanks Wren, I guess Aria can show me to my room right?"

Aria quickly nodded before giving Wren a questioned looked as if asking what room I was in and I guess Wren understood Aria's silence, "She's in room 2A. Right next to Hannah", He answered, pronouncing all of his words slowly as if Aria couldn't understand him as easily as other people could and that seemed pretty degrading if you asked me. Aria rolled her eyes and then nodded before turning down a long hallway which led to an elevator shaft and stepped on, signaling for me to do the same. When we finally reached my room Aria had calmed down from Wren's comment and had apparently decided to just stay quiet for the rest of the time they spent together.

"This is my room?" I questioned at the door that stood in front of us marked 2A in big red letters causing Aria to nodded and point to the letters as if I were blind- but I couldn't blame her, it was a stupid question anyway, "Yeah I'm sorry I should've known that . . . uh thanks, I guess" Aria nodded at this and walked back down the hallway to which I noticed she pulled her hair out of the poni-tail and let her hair flow down to her shoulders.

I guess she saw me staring as she stood in the elevator at the end of the hall because she put on a seductive smirk and waved as the door closed in front of her. _This place is weird._ I look around the room which was a plain white room with a single bed, a dresser, and two extra chairs placed randomly in the room. I quickly unpack and lay on the bed for a few minutes to take in this place, only to be interrupted by a knocking at the door, which revealed to be a skinny brunette who carried towels and shower things.

"Hi . . . I'm Jenna and uh Wren told me to bring this to you so . . . here I am" She stuttered as she put down the towels on top of the dresser.

"I'm Emily and thanks"

"Emily . . . that's a nice name . . . I saw you walking around with Aria . . . did you already know her or something?" She asked as if I was in an interrogation and I had committed a crime or something.

Jenna wore her hair loose and let it flow down her back, a pair of big sunglasses were positioned on the top of her head and I really wish she would put them on because her green eyes are very bone chilling right about now. She wore the uniform that Wren gave me which was just a plain grey shirt and a pair of baggy black sweats a size or two too big for everyone here anyway, and her feet were covered by socks and shoes that were string-less, this girl kind of creeps me out.

"Uh no, she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, I guess" Jenna didn't seem quite satisfied by my answer and I'm guessing that this girl is like her sister or something, or her girlfriend- Aria did say she wasn't one of those people who didn't like lesbians, "Why do you care so much?"

"No reason for you to be concerned about, Emily . . . just stay away from her . . . she's bad news" With this she began to walk away, but not without giving me a harsh glare before she was fully out the door.

I lay back on my bed and stare and the white, chipping ceiling before there was another knock a minute later, "You should really close your door . . . you don't want crazies like Jenna Marshall walking in on you like that" Came a voice causing me to look towards the door and see a shorter blonde who stood with her pale arms crossed and a welcoming smile positioned on her face. _Finally maybe a chance for someone normal_, "I'm Hannah Marin"

"Emily"

"I've heard . . . everyone was talking about you in the day room once you walked by. Good things . . . mostly but hey what can you expect on your first day at Radley, everyone wanting to know all of your secrets" I eye her quickly but mentally groan at the thought of everyone talking about me already, guess flying under the radar is a bust.

"I don't have any secrets" I sit up as I say this showing that I'm pretty comfortable with her, unlike that Jenna girl, causing her to smile and take a seat in one of the chairs beside the bed.

"Everyone has secrets . . . it's basically how half the people here thrive everyday instead of sitting in their rooms starring at the ceiling singing Justin Timberlake songs until they pass out. Don't worry I'll keep your secrets if you tell me, and I'll catch you up on all the details inside the walls of Radley"

"Thanks" **_Guess I've made a new friend . . . two maybe, if you could count Aria . . . but then again she's weird, not Jenna weird with the whole come in and threaten the new kid policy, but weird like secretive weird. Maybe Hannah is right, maybe the people here do thrive on each other's secrets, I mean doesn't everyone?_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Day number five in this place and I guess you can say that everyone is pretty nice, I don't really know I've been locked in my room, and Dr. Sullivan's office for the past few days and now that she has "Studied" me I'm allowed to finish my high school classes with a few of the other patients my age like Hanna, Aria, and sadly Jenna, along with some other people I have yet to meet.

I quickly pulled on the uniform and pull my hair up into a poni-tail so I can meet Hannah and a few others in the hallway so we can go to class together- all the patients the same age are in the same classes, and lucky for me the school year is just starting. I pull on a pair of old socks that had a hole in the big toe's place, and my shoestring-less shoes before walking into the hallway to see a smiling Aria, Hanna, a frowning Jenna, and a tall but pale brunette who looked anywhere else but at me.

"Finally what took you so long?" Hanna started but interrupted me before I could properly answer her, "You know what, never mind we are already late as it is and Spencer over there hates being late to anything" She pointed to the brunette who finally look my way and gave a weak smile.

"Come on" Jenna groan and walked quickly pulling Aria with her causing Aria to grow silent and give Spencer a widened, and worried stare as she followed behind the two and me and Hanna in tow.

"So what's with those two?" I whisper to Hanna, pointing to Jenna and Aria to which she only smirk for a minute or two before answering with

"Jenna is Aria's stalker . . . rumor has it that Aria was the only person who talked to Jenna for the first three months when she got here and Jenna's been obsessed with the girl ever since. The girl is delusional though, Schizophrenic really, and Aria thinks Jenna is creepy anyway but Aria, she has MPD. Multiple personality disorder, and it's like each of her personalities has something wrong with them; anxiety, delusions, eating disorders . . . she's been here since she was seven when one of her personalities gutted her neighbor's cat because she didn't like it's fur." By the time she finished my eyes were wider than they had ever been before and we were standing outside a classroom that was filling in with a few patients, "Don't worry . . . she doesn't talk much . . . and if she does talk to you . . ."

She left her sentence like that making me gulp as we walked in and took the empty seats in the front of the class; next to me and short black haired girl next to her, Aria behind me, Spencer beside her, Jenna on the other side of Aria, and a few boys sat in the back row laughing and throwing pieces of papers at a few of the girls-Aria joining them and throwing a few back only to earn a scolding look from Spencer who was hit multiple times from Aria's attack and stopped quickly. The teacher walked in a few minutes later and began to quiet down the class in a matter of seconds before turning her back as she began to write on the board her name.

**_Mrs. Smith . . . what like the movie or is she serious? _**She turned around and began to speak, stating that her name was Mrs. Smith and she was happy to have a new student in her class before looking my way with a smile. **_I guess she's serious._**

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" I shake my head No but she ignores it and tells me to stand up and say my name to the class and how old I am

I sigh as I pull myself up from the desk only halfway and quickly say my name and that I'm sixteen before sitting down fully in my seat again. This didn't seem to satisfy Mrs. Smith but she ignored it and went along with her class. Notebooks were passed out and so were pencils along with a sheet of paper that had all the notes on it and one textbook for math, a copy of To Kill a Mockingbird for English, a textbook for social studies, and a science notebook.

"Some parents and others in the community donated some bags and backpacks for you all to carry all your things in and they also donated supplies for you all to further your education here for as long as you are here to the point that if you get out and still need schooling you are fully welcomed into any school applied for." A few kids smile at this as a boy with wavy, dark brown hair and stubbles of facial hair on his chin and Mrs. Smith pulled out a few boxes from under her desk and placed one on my desk and the other on Hanna's, "Come and grab a bag . . . whichever one you all like there are plenty to go around!"

With that all the kids except for me and Hanna ran for the boxes and began to pull out bags to see which they liked the best. I reached in and grabbed out a brown leather messenger bag and smile before placing it around my body and I look over to Hanna who smiled and held up a white backpack with pink and black flowers decorated on it for me to see. Spencer got a plain black backpack and Aria got a bag that was more like a large black purse but it still looked sort of like my bag as well.

Mrs. Smith smiled and looked at the clock for a while before turning back to the class to see us all settling back in our seats looking at the bags and filling the books that were given to us. After a few minutes everyone has their stuff in their bags and had out only the appropriate materials out for the topic she was about to teach which according to the schedule was math.

"Okay you guys we are going to go through what you last learned when you took math classes . . ." She droned on but I could tell that no one was really listening. The boy who had helped Mrs. Smith with the bags sat in the back with his feet kicked up on the desk so you could see the dirt that covered the bottom of his shoes, and a boy next to him with brown hair that swooped down over his eyes just stared at the back of Spencer's head as he drew on the back of his notebook. Two other boys were in the back corner laughing and snickering as the talked about who-knows-what, while the girl beside Hannah kept laughing and making snarky comments about a boy named . . . Lucas and another one named Noel who apparently dumped her because he had a thing for someone else here. Aria was half turned around talking to one of the boys and Spencer was actually taking notes, while Hanna was asleep already. **_This was going to be a long class. _**Just as I think it a piece of paper was thrown at the back of my head and I hear a 'Sorry Em' from Aria and a few snickers from the boys. **_A very, very long class indeed._**

I walked into the cafeteria after classwith Hanna in tow as we stand in line for some food, my new bag slung around my shoulder so the bag rested against my waist. Hanna said that she was pretty sure today's lunch was going to be a choice between pizza or salad with vegetables and fruit on the side and she was right. I got a slice of cheese pizza and a bowl of grapes with a bottle of water, Hanna grabbed a salad and a bottle of water and we headed to a corner table where Spencer sat, surrounded by textbooks and papers.

"Hey Spencer, you ever lay off the studies and just enjoy life a little?" Hanna asked as she sat at the table in front of Spencer placing her tray on top a few of the papers Spencer had lying around.

"Hanna those are my science notes" Spencer said quickly pointing to the spot where Hanna's tray had been set, even though she never looked up

Hanna lifter her tray enough for Spencer to grab her papers out from under and neatly place them in a purple and white decorated folder before cleaning up the rest of her junk so I could sit down next to Hanna and she sighed. Spencer looked more stressed than I had ever seen before; her black hair was frizzed out and her eyes were wide like they were hyped up on coffee or something.

"Spencer you've been drinking coffee or something?" I piped up, earning a playful hit on the shoulder from Hanna and a signal to hush

"We aren't allowed to have coffee and if we are caught with coffee we get privileges revoked" Hannah explained only to be confirmed by the shake of Spencer's head.

I nod, **_that's weird I mean it's just coffee_**, I slowly began to pick at my grapes just as Aria ran through and slid in the seat quickly next to Spencer. Her hair was pushed up in a messy and loose bun, and her eyes were frantic, "Hide me . . . Je-Jenna, crazy Spencer help" She pleaded gripping Spencer's arm causing the girl to jump at Aria's force, "Have you been drinking coffee again?"

"What I may have gotten into some coffee to help me with all this homework" She explained as Aria ran her fingers through Spence's hair and patted it down

"It's not even that much Spencer" Hanna smiled as she took a bite of her salad

"Right just a few science lab sheets, a history paper, read the next four chapters of To Kill a Mockingbird and . . ." I started but was quickly silenced by Hanna with another blow to the shoulder, "Ow Hanna, that hurts"

"Well stop talking" She mumbled just as Aria gave a little squeak before sliding under the table by Spencer's legs

"Um . . . Aria" Spencer started but stopped and showed a face of pain, "D-did, did you just bite me?"

Hanna and I laugh at this earning a harsh glare from Spencer and some shuffling from Aria under the table who moved each of our bags to block the open spaces between our legs so you couldn't see her as she scrunched up, practically hugging Spencer's legs as footsteps started to come towards our table. I turn my head to see Jenna Marshall standing at the end of our table, her pale hand pressed hard into the table, showing off her veins that stuck out.

"Hello Hanna . . . Spencer . . . Emily" Jenna said with a small sense of bitter in her voice, "Have any of you seen Alex?"

"Who the heck is Alex?" I questioned, getting a harsh glare from Jenna and a small pinch on my leg from Aria

"It's Aria . . . one of her personalities" Spencer said simply and smiled as I assumed Aria leaned her head on her legs, "I presume that's who's been running from you Jenna . . . but I guess you never noticed how she runs in disgust from you"

I take a sip of my water to hide my laughter, but Hanna on the other side clearly didn't find any use in hiding hers so she let a laugh fall loosely from her lips, slightly at her own pleasure and to cover Aria's own from under the table. Jenna look irritated now, her hand gripped the edge of the table so her knuckles turned white, and her right eye twitched slightly as she glared at Spencer.

"You better watch yourself Hastings, we both know why you're so chummy with Aria but Alex is a whole different ball game" Jenna snapped at Spencer before turning towards me and Hanna, "If you see her . . . send her my way"

I saw Aria's hand tap Hanna's knee as Jenna said that and she gave a small nod back before speaking, "Hey Jenna I uh, have something for you?"

"What?"

"Hold on it's in my bag" She answered quickly causing Spencer to smile and my question of what's going on to go unanswered, "You want to know what it is?"

"Sure Hanna . . . enlighten me"

"It's a rat" Hanna smiled with her hands still positioned under the table, but quickly pulled her hands up to reveal them empty, "Uh . . . well it was a rat . . . guess she got away. Hope she doesn't bite you"

Just after Hanna answered Jenna screamed and pulled away from the table in pain screaming that something bit her before running out of the room, allowing Aria to poke her head out from under the table her lips spread into a smile reveal her teeth which held blood on them.

"Did you just bit her?" I asked quite shocked

"Yeah the girl is a real bitch" Aria smiled as she grabbed Spencer's water and took a sip

"Hey that was my wa . . ."

"Hey I was attack by old sociopath, my meds taste awful and I have Jenna blood on my teeth" Aria snapped at Spencer who still didn't looked convinced, "Please"

"Fine . . . but only 'cause you said please" Spencer smiled as Aria continued to drink the rest of her water, "And I'm supposed to help you study and I don't want you to be all grumpy because of water"

We all laugh at this and continue eating, Aria slowly picking at the pieces we didn't eat like Hanna's vegetables and parts of Spencer's salad before she and Spencer left me and Hanna alone in the Cafeteria, "So what's their deal . . . Spencer and Aria a-are they a thing?"

"Them . . . no, childhood friends . . . they went crazy together Spencer says. She has some kind of impulse control disorder, she has to control everything around her or else she goes crazy, her nearly killed her sister by pushing her down the stairs and killed her sister's fiancé by pushing him off the bell tower" Hanna said as she picked up her tray and dumped it in the trash that stood at the column by where we were sitting and I follow.

"Where does Aria come to play in that?"

"Aria is difficult, Spencer once told me the four people inside Aria's head; Alex, Adriana, Lucy, and her Alex is shy, Lucy was creative, Adriana was the evil mastermind, and Aria was the one who played it out. Adriana and Lucy helped Spencer plan to get even with the people who did them wrong and her and Aria went crazy, Spencer went crazy by hurting her family, Aria just freaked everyone else out."

"How?"

"Demonic stuff . . . like gutting that cat . . . her and Spencer used to do things like that, at least that's what some of the kids who went to school with the two said, she was real dark and just her presence scared people, while Spencer had the whole I was just attacked in the log cabin scene of a movie. Their parents agreed it was good to split them up when they were only six and sent Aria off to Iceland or something like that but they came back a year later and she was admitted in here. Spencer has been here since she was six and she usually doesn't change, she annoys all the doctors with her sarcasm and smarts . . . well all but Wren, she has a thing for him"

"Man . . . that's . . . wow" I was speechless they were really messed up; **_I wasn't like that, was I._**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

My eyes shoot open to the sound of screaming that came from the halls, it sounded like a girl but I couldn't tell who it was; maybe it was Aria. According to what Hanna told me about her and Spencer she's pretty crazy, I swing my legs off the edge of my bed taking a second to let my bare feet adjust to the cold wooden floor before I fully place my feet down as I walk towards the plastic, rectangular window that was in the center of the door which had been locked that night like everyone else's had too. A figure was being dragged through the hallway by four people with the fifth following behind signaling for everyone in their rooms who were staring to be quiet, when they got to me I saw that the person was Hanna herself and the figure being carried was Jenna Marshall.

I open my mouth in shock but Hanna rushes to my window and tells me to be quiet before unlocking my door with a key she had; from whom she had gotten it was a mystery.

"Hanna what the hell is going on . . . what are you guys doing with Jenna?" I asked quickly causing Hanna to rush a put a pale and cold hand over my mouth as she pulled me along. Closing my door quietly behind me

"Shut up Emily do you want to get us caught?"

"Caught, someone screamed . . . don't you think people are going to come?" I questioned, earning nothing but a smirk from Hanna as we finally caught up with the rest of the people; Aria, Spencer, that Caleb boy, and a boy named Toby.

"Please someone screams all the time . . . they only come on the third or fourth scream" I shake my head at this, **_what if someone was hurt, what if someone could only scream once before they were . . . hurt . . . or worse? _**"We're just teaching her a lesson . . . she'll be fine"

"Who knocked her out?"

"We did" That didn't answer my question but oh well, "The boys are just here to help carry her"

"Carry her where?"

"The roof"

"The roof what the hell are you guys going to do?"

"We're just going to have a little fun" Aria whispered back as she dropped Jenna's limp leg, causing it to drag on the floor and make a screeching noise, but quickly picked it back up as she got a disapproving glare from Spencer

"Fun . . . you guys are crazy" I nearly shout earning Hanna to put her hand over my mouth again and signal for me to shut up

"What could go wrong?"

"The last thing I saw or heard was taking my meds . . . I can't remember anything after that" I told Dr. Sullivan for the fifth time now, even though that was a lie. I remember everything that happened that awful night but the others made me swear not to tell.

Dr. Sullivan had pulled me into her office because Jenna was found blind on the roof screaming that she couldn't see and needed help. **_Everything is going to be fine, they said. Nothing could possibly go wrong, they said. She's not going to get hurt, they're just homemade fireworks. _**She said she heard voices a few . . . I know she heard Aria and few of the others but I guess she isn't going to tell anyone yet. **_Maybe Aria talked her out of telling on us._** Dr. Sullivan looked up at me from her notepad and smiled.

"It's okay Emily . . . I believe you" She removed her glasses and placed then down on the edge of her desk on top of her notepad, "You're a good kid Emily . . . and I believe that if you hear anything or find out anything you will tell me . . . right?" Her voice was sharp and her eyes pierced through me as she stood and walked over to me, placing her hand on my shoulder.******_They said they wouldn't hurt her, they said that Jenna would wake up in a few hours just fine._**

"O-of course" I stood quickly, breaking away from her grip on my shoulder and started towards the door, "I'll see you next Sunday Dr. Sullivan" I quickly left after the words slipped my tongue and dashed down the halls towards the day room.

In the day room Spencer sat at one of the tables talking with Toby in the corner of the room as she finished up her homework-helping Toby with his own too I bet, Hanna was laughing at the television that she sat in front of while Caleb ran hands through Hanna's dirty blond hair. Spencer and Hanna wore the Radley uniform while Caleb had on an army camouflage shirt with a pair of Dockers and Toby wore a short sleeved red polo shirt that revealed his muscles and a pair of old blue jeans that were too big for him.

"There you are" Spencer called as she stood, being the first person to notice me, "How did your talk with Dr. Sullivan go?"

"Did she question you?" Hanna asked. **_Of course she did_**

"Of course she did, Jenna probably heard all of us" Toby called. **_More like you, Caleb and Hanna_**.

"No Aria is talking to her now" Spencer defended. **_Because Aria has so much power over Jenna, yeah right._**

"Did you say anything?" Caleb piped up. **_I wish I had, now I'm stuck in this lie with you crazy people._**

"No. Emily wouldn't say anything" Hanna said, "You didn't right?" **_Thanks for the trust Han_**

Now everyone's stares were on my as they all began to surround me with questions one after the other not allowing me to answer before another piped up.

"Dr. Sullivan probably already knows it's us" Caleb said. **_Probably._**

"Jenna is probably gonna give us out" Toby groaned. **_That's more likely _**

"I already told you Aria is talking to her" Spencer snapped at Toby and Caleb's negativity.

"She'll probably want Aria to be her girlfriend or Rehab wife" Hanna joked. **_Hanna . . . don't even._**

"It's prison wife and Aria would never go for any of that" Spencer defended again

"Hey . . . what's going on in here?" A deep voice called out from the doors of the room causing everyone to turn their gazes from each other and look past me to see what I too saw and stare in confusion.

At the door stood a tall man who looked in his twenties and I had to admit was pretty good looking but not my type. His eyes were blue-green, and his hair was black and cut in a boyish charmed way but not like Wren, Wren had the British boyish charm, this was your teacher with the turtle neck that mad his eyes pop and look beautiful. He wore the staff uniform even though I'd never seen him with the staff before, and his voice had sounded like he was more intimidated by us than anything else in the world.

"Who are you?" Caleb asked breaking the silence and awe of the girls

"My name is Ezra Fitz . . . I'm the new staff member"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Now . . . I asked you all, what are you doing?" Mr. Fitz said, his voice sounding more powerful than before causing Hanna to flinch a little

"Uh- I . . . we" Hanna started but let her stuttering hang in the empty phrase it was

"Well . . . shouldn't you all be in a class or in your rooms before check-ins?" His voice shouted causing the hairs on the back of all of our necks to stand up.

"We were just talking . . . a friend of ours was badly hurt yesterday and we were wondering what had happened to her" Spencer spoke taking a step up as if she had been called on in a school assembly

"You all were friends with Jenna Marshall?" He asked, cocking one eyebrow up as we all nodded, "Well she is being sent away for a while to get help with her eyes so if you want to say goodbye you may go in one at a time to the infirmary . . .I think someone's already in there at the moment though. But I don't believe that she'll be long . . . I'll see you all around then" With that he left, giving all of us one look over before he fully left and we all let out a slow relieved breath.

"That was weird" Hanna said

"Yeah Radley never gets new staff members" Toby said as everyone else started to relax and go back to their positions as I saw Aria run by the room, only to be stopped by Mr. Fitz- but it wasn't a reprimanding interaction like it usually was between staff and patients, it was more of a they had met before.

"Looks like Aria is meeting the new staff member" I said causing the others to look over through the open door to see Aria and Mr. Fitz talking, both seeming a little more uncomfortable than we had in our interaction a little earlier.

"Well she gets cozy fast" Caleb mumbled as we all watched Aria laugh at whatever Mr. Fitz had said and there was an obvious blush on her pale cheeks, "Maybe she is a slut"

This caused Spencer to snap and turn her attention to Caleb, her hands started to shake like they had when she drank coffee and her right eye twitched which I noticed was a thing both Aria and Spencer shared when they were scarred or angry and in this case I'm guessing Spencer was angry. Toby quickly pulled Spencer into his arms keeping her thrashing arms and kicking legs away from Caleb who had Hanna clutching tightly onto his right arm. She was screaming and moving so much that I could only make out a few of her rants.

"DON'T YOU DARE" "LIKE MY SISTER" "NOT A SLUT" "I WILL KILL YOU!" were the few things I could understand and all her yelling got Mr. Fitz's and Aria's attention, sending them both running into the room.

"Spence . . . hey Spence, calm down . . . hey it's me . . . Ari" Aria tried calming Spencer down only a little at a time, earning warning glares from the staff and a concerned look from Mr. Fitz

"Caleb what the hell is your problem?" Hanna snapped at him only to get a defensive shrug and a sluggish groan as she punch his hard in his shoulder; even though it didn't hurt him it still got rid of a bit of her anger out

"I was just stating my opinion on what everyone else is saying, it's been going around in the guy's dorms" Caleb defended, "All the guys she has coming in to see her and they all leave smelling like sex"

This caught Aria's attention, her eyes widened but lack the glint they had minutes before and she no longer comforter Spencer with words. If I was right then Aria was now Alex and wasn't going to be talking for a while thanks to what Caleb had said I mean I had been here for less than a week but I haven't seen her with many man besides Mr. Fitz and Caleb and Toby. Her teeth bit the edges of her lip and it looked like she was on the verge of tears but she held them back as she kept her own eyes trained between her uniform and Spencer.

"Your opinion was uncalled for, rude, and you're acting like a jackass" Hanna shouted, though her screaming at Caleb was only drowned out by Spencer screaming f0r Toby and Ezra to let her go, and Aria who was stomping her foot and clutching onto Spencer's hand trying to get her to calm down.

I lost focus for about a good five minutes and Hanna was once again punching Caleb in his stomach while Spencer was now fully calm and sitting in the corner of the room at a table with Aria on her lap and Toby in the chair in front of her-all playing Uno. Mr. Fitz gave a longing last look at Aria before walking out of the room, and soon the room was fully back to normal but stayed quiet. It was uncomfortable to be this quiet with all these crazy people but they seemed comfortable; each glancing from one to another, all laughing at snarky but stupid comments that came from the run down television that played a static version of F.R.I.E.N.D.S.

It took about thirty minutes before the rest of the guards left the room leaving only two by the doors; because of our argument we all got our privileges taken away for three months; no activities in the dayroom with everyone else, curfew, a guard monitor on us and we have to all go to a group session together tomorrow morning after breakfast with some of the doctors to discuss our behavior.

At breakfast today everyone was anything but normal; all the patients were on high alert with the newly added guards thanks to Spencer and Caleb. It seemed like everyone was in the cafeteria today for pancakes and eggs; I sat with Spencer, Hanna, and Mona Vanderwall a girl who seemed to be friends with Hanna- though didn't care for Spencer or me that much, Toby sat at a different table playing black jack with some other boy that Hanna told me was Lucas, and a group of girls sat at another table, I had seen them before . . . well, all but the blond in the middle that the two other girls were worshipping.

"Hey Han . . . who's the blond in the middle of those girls over there . . . I've never seen her before. Is she new or something?" I say pointing at them so Hanna knew who I was talking about as I slid another spoon of eggs into my mouth.

"That's Alison Dilaurentis and her minions" Hanna said. **_Alison . . . Alison . . . Ali, I love how that just rolls off my tongue. I mean the girl is beautiful absolutely beautiful_**, "Oh no Em . . . don't"

"What . . . don't what Han?" I question just barely taking my eyes off this new found beauty and light in this dull and boring place

"Alison is bad news . . . she's evil, a sociopath, and a sadist" Mona explained as she pushed away her plastic tray so it sat in the empty seat beside Spencer who was writing something in a composition notebook

"I think you're being over dramatic, Mona"

"No she's right" Spencer sad simply without taking a look up from her food.

"Whatever . . . she seems nice" **_No not nice, she seems . . . seductive and sexy. I mean who in here can make these dumb uniforms that everyone wore today so sexy. Well apparently Alison can. Oh crap I think she saw me . . . o-oh God now she's staring at me with those big and beautiful eyes and sweet lips. Oh if I was a guy I would so have a boner right now, so glad for that._**

"Fuck!" I hear but I don't really want to pull my eyes away, "God Spence that hurt" Now I know it was Aria who was now at the table and I pull my eyes away to look at the table to see Aria rubbing the back of her head, giving Spencer a pouting face while Hanna and Mona laughed hard at the two.

"Go get your own pancakes" Spencer said simply before taking a bite of her pancakes

"But Spence the line is so long and you can't have little o' me waiting too long . . . my personality may switched when I get annoyed and I might get in trouble" She pouted, "I could die from starvation and all I want is one . . . you have four"

"First there is no line, second your eyes don't work on me Adrianna, only Aria . . . and Em has three pancakes" Spencer said

"Damn it . . . for a girl so concerned about ending world hunger you don't really want to make an effort to feed one of your best friend's personalities" Ari-Adrianna complained with a growing scowl on her face, "Has Michael Jackson taught you nothing . . . man in the mirror . . . nothing?"

"Here Adrianna you can have mine . . . I prefer waffles anyway" Mona said pointing to the tray of pancakes that had been pushed in her direction already

"Thank you . . . someone cares about my needs" She shot Spencer a scowl before scarfing down her pancakes

"Oh sweetie . . . I just got sick of you two arguing but your thanks has been accepted" She smiled before pulling away from the table and walking out of the room

"That girl . . ." Hanna said leaving it like that as we finished our food in silence before walking out and to Dr. Sullivan's office to see the others already there, "We late?"

"No Mrs. Marin you four are all on time these two just got here earlier" Dr. Sullivan said as we took our seats; Hanna sat in the love seat with Caleb, Toby sat on the arm rest of my seat and Spencer and Aria sat together. "Well do you all know why you are here?"

"Cause we're crazy and society doesn't know how to handle us" Caleb said with a drawn out tone in his voice causing everyone to agree with their own nods and mumbles except for me. **_I'm still not like these people . . . I'm not crazy; I've never killed anyone, or made myself throw-up, or done alcohol, or have been deemed with anxiety or bipolar disorder or any disorder. I took my prescribed medication and it didn't react well with my system, it caused me to black out and then everyone thought I was suicidal. I'M NOT CRAZY. I'M NOT SICK. I-I I'm . . . I don't know what I am._**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I'm bulimic" Hanna said as she shrunk down a little in her spot

"I.C.D, impulsive control disorder" Spencer said simply

"I was an alcoholic" Caleb grumbled

"Depression" Toby said quickly

"Multi-personality disorder" Aria stated

"And?" Dr. Sullivan questioned causing Aria to raise a daring eyebrow at Dr. Sullivan as if daring her to say something else, "What else?"

"Fine . . . multiple personality disorder, anxiety, and bipolar disorder"

"Emily?"

"What?" I look around to see everyone staring at me now as if waiting for me to spill my guts, especially since nobody knew why I was really here anyway

"Emily what are you here for?"

"Prescription pain killers"

"What?" Toby asked as a few of the others snickered

"Emily would you like to explain what you mean by . . . uh . . . prescription pain killers" Dr. Sullivan questioned before writing down in her notepad

"No"

"Oh come on Em we all shared . . . we're all friends here" Hanna smirked as she bit into her thumb nail

"No we're not" Spencer scowled Caleb's way; still not completely forgiving him for what he had said about Aria even though she was clearly over it.

"Get over it Hastings, I stated my opinion and you didn't want to hear it, there's nothing little Ms. Princess can do about it" Caleb growled causing Spencer to try and stand up only to be pushed down by Aria's body weight as she took a seat on Spencer's lap.

"Shut up Caleb" Aria stated simply seeming very annoyed with this whole situation. **_Maybe it's because there's an art class today and Lucy-I think is the creative one- wanted to do some new art. _**"None of us want to be here and it's because of you two that we are . . . let's just get this over with"

"Maybe you should keep your girlfriend in check next time Montgomery" Caleb shouted causing Dr. Sullivan to just look between the three as she continued to write down whatever happened, **_I don't mind it, it's drawing attention away from me so I don't have to really answer the question that was asked to me earlier, since if I told them that I was sent here for no reason they would've labeled me as in denial or something and said that I was crazy. Again._**

****"I'm not her girlfriend smartass. But you know how it feels to be girlfriendless don't you?" Spencer commented as Aria slid out of her lap

"Spencer" Hanna warned

"All the girls that turned you down . . . too bad the girls here don't go for alcoholics. In fact your parents don't even go for it either, that's why you're here right?" Caleb stood at the mention of his parents and walked slowly towards Spencer only to be stopped by Toby

"You better be very careful Hastings about your next few words" Caleb said through his gritted teeth

"I'm sorry did you not hear a word I said do I need to speak slower so you can understand me better; you're an orphan . . . nobody wanted you, your parents, family, friends, nobody . . . and I mean nobody in their right mind would ever want you" Spencer shouted causing everyone to release a gasp and Aria to crank her head towards Hanna who was staring at Spencer with so much hate that her face started to turn bright red and her fist clenched so tight that her knuckles where whiter than her skin already was

"Oh yeah what about you huh?" He screamed, "Your parents sent you here because they cared more about your sister than you right? That's why you have to control ever fucking thing we all do . . . I mean I can't even have an opinion in this damn place without being corrected and you know what? I don't care . . . you're a bitch and you know it. Aria knows it, Toby knows it, Hanna knows, I know even Emily probably knows. We can all see through your cracks Spencer, everything wrong with you are just oozing out of you and you hate that. You hate that I have something over you. Something that nobody knows . . . not even Aria"

"What is he talking about?" Aria butted in

"Come on Spence . . . are you gonna tell her or am I?" Caleb said, his voice toning down a little, "Or is that breaking the deal"

Those were the last words he could get out before Spencer punched him dead in the face causing him to tumble back a little and clutch his nose in his hands that were now blood soaked by his dripping nose. He stared at Spencer with a glare before standing back to his tall position with a smirk.

"Spence" Toby said but before anyone could say anything else Caleb was storming out of the room with Hanna quickly in tow, Aria sighed at Spencer before looking to Dr. Sullivan who actually looked pleased at her notes that she had gotten from this session

"I want you all to come back tomorrow morning in pairs" Dr. Sullivan said as she stood to look at the rest of us, "Caleb and Hanna will be together, Spencer and Aria are together and Toby and Emily are together"

"Why?" Toby questioned, "Doesn't it look like we've done enough"

"Yeah the guards said one session today after breakfast. We're here, we had the session, it was a disaster and now we're done" Spencer commented dryly.

"Actually no you're not" Dr. Sullivan stated in a tone so reprimanding that it caused all of us to back away from her slowly as she walked towards us with a mischievous smirk on her face, "The six of you have been having the worst of outburst as of late and until this issue is solved you all will be meeting me everyday"

"What outburst . . . I haven't done anything" I cried out causing Dr. Sullivan's glare to snap to me, "I mean I-I . . . uh"

"No Emily you may not have but you're always there and with the rest of them when it happens; food fights, arguments in the day room, sneaking out past curfew, Jenna being bitten by some . . . rat . . . and the other Jenna thing, you six are always there"

"Ok ouch" Aria snapped, "I don't like being them . . . I am not a them, WE are not a them. You can't label us all together like we're . . ."

"Crazy . . . oh yes I can, it's my job actually if you didn't notice, but then again you're not the smart one are you Aria" Aria's eyes widened with shock and hurt as the words came at her like a dozen knives each digging deeper than the last, she shrunk in her spot and she just seemed like a hurt puppy with tears welling up in her eyes.

"What kind of doctor are you . . . you're supposed to be helping us not making snarky comments at us to make us feel bad" Toby shouted as he cradled Spencer and Aria in each of his arms.

She did nothing but smile, "Of course Toby . . . you're always the man in charge aren't you" **_She's obviously talking about his home life, what could have happened? He said he had depression didn't he . . . maybe his parents neglected him, or maybe his father was never around._**

Toby pulled himself away from Aria and Spencer-who clung to each other instead-as he clenched his fist and was about to swing at Dr. Sullivan when I quickly stop him standing in-between Sullivan and him causing him to quickly pull away and stare at me with mad, crazy eyes.

"Get out of the way Emily . . . this whole session was a disaster, and I'm about to kill that doctor" He shouted at me before looking at Dr. Sullivan with more anger than ever before, "If she even is a real doctor"

"Calm down Toby . . . she's batting with you" I say

"What"

"She's been batting with all of us" This caused Sullivan to smirk at my observation while it seemed that only Spencer caught on

"You've been letting us fight each other to see our weak points, you were trying to bate us to see what makes us tick . . . you're a freakin' genius!" Spencer shouted in her own fit of rage

"I think we're done here" Toby said through gritted teeth as he, Aria, and Spencer stormed out just as Hanna and Caleb had done minutes earlier

"Are you going to leave too Emily?"

"I knew what you were doing, and you can't do it with me . . . I'm not like them, I've just started here and I can see all the faults and cracks in everyone, all the faults and cracks that I don't have. Have a nice day" I said quickly catching the slight look of shock that passed through Dr. Sullivan's features before I left out


	6. Chapter 6

**Read the author's note at the end please!** Chapter 6:

"Why aren't you telling me something . . . we tell each other everything" Aria snapped for the tenth time at Spencer today as the three of us crowded the girl's hallway since we aren't allowed in the dayroom at this time because of their art class and activities that we aren't allowed to go to.

"Give it up Aria . . . you've been asking her that for the past ten minutes and she hasn't given you a straight answer once" I said simply as I played with the edge of my uniform which now had a hole in the bottom of it, "Hey and anyway what happened with you and Jenna Marshall . . . when you talked to her in the E.R?"

Aria who had changed from this morning's meeting with Dr. Sullivan and now wore a red and black sideways stripped shirt though it had black and white striped long sleeves that jutted out from under the shirt, and a pair of jean with rips all along the legs. She stood above Spencer who sat against the wall across from me biting the nubs of her nails as she avoided eye contact with both of us. Spencer still wore the uniform not bothering to change in fear of Aria following her saying that she could just borrow Spencer's own clothes so they could continue to talk and instead just resided against the wall as we waited for Lunch.

"She said she wouldn't talk" She stated simply as she gave a half turn so she could see me out of the corner of her eye as she said it before turning back to Spencer and gave a small kick against Spencer's shoes with her bare foot since she apparently had her own shoes taken away from her after she had some incident with another patient involving blood and her own shoes, "Spence . . . Spencer . . . Spencey . . . come on S"

"She wouldn't talk . . . what did you have to do to get her not to talk?"

"Nothing important" She was lying, probably not to make Spencer never talk to her again, or so she could at least get an answer from her, "Spencer tell me"

"Look Lucy everyone has secrets and what Caleb said is none of your concern okay I know we usually tell each other every single detail of everything but I need to keep some things to myself okay . . . so just drop it" Spencer finally said loud enough for only the three of us to hear, "And when you see Aria can you tell her to come back out . . . I'm not really in favor of Lucy at the moment"

Aria took two steps back before sighing and crossing her arms as she sat next to me and stared off into space finally defeated by Spencer. I mean this isn't how I wanted to spend the rest of my time with these two . . . I mean they're crazy. Everyone knows that, they know that and I know it, so having been sitting in this hallway with them for a good twenty minutes I can tell why they're crazy. I mean all the stories that Hanna has told me, the ones Spencer told me they make Aria seem like the bad guy I mean her and Spencer blackmailed every person in this facility staff and patient alike . . . well, all but that Alison girl. I mean she's beautiful . . . just beautiful. Her hair reminds me of the sun and I was lucky enough to get of scent of her when she walked by me; she smelled like a sweet summer's day where the sun's shinning and there's a picnic and it's just happiness all the time.

"Are you thinking about Alison again?" Aria questioned me and I noticed in the reflection of me in her hazel eyes that I was blushing and practically drooling over her, "You blush, drool, and smile a lot when you're thinking about her"

"I was not thinking of Alison"

"Then who were you thinking about" Spencer questioned seeming to have noticed too from her spot across the way

"It's totally obvious that you have a crush on her"

"Why don't you talk to her?"

"No way Spence, you can't even get close to that girl with the golden Willy Wonka pass"

"What?" I question the girl who only smiled at me before explaining

"Alison is like the golden girl here . . . rich, stuck up, and she knows everything about everyone"

"That's why her hair's so big it's full of secrets" Spencer said quoting a line from the movie Mean Girls to which Aria laughed

"There's no way she knows everything about everyone" I said only earning an 'oh really' look from both girls, "I mean how could she possibly know?"

"She's always in the right place at the right time"

"I don't believe she knows everything about everyone" I state

"Okay . . . you're right . . . there's you and there's me" Aria said with a smirk, "I creep her out . . . she wouldn't go near me with a ten foot pole and you're the new girl. You probably intrigue her or something"

"How do I intrigue her?"

"It just happens . . . nobody really gets to know why she does what she does it, it's always just her and her . . . immortality I guess" Spencer said with one hand covering her eyes as she groaned, "Okay when is lunch I'm starving"

"You shouldn't be, you had all of those pancakes earlier today and wouldn't give me any" Aria scoffed

"Oh get over it"

I zone out as the two continue to argue over pancakes and it ended up with Aria moving to sit beside her so they could just begin punching each other in the shoulders and for a second I taught it was going to turn out to be a make out session but I was wrong and it was just my lesbian mind playing tricks on me.

_"__Emily . . . come on . . . come back to bed Em you took all the warmth with you" A groggy voice said from my bed _

_I could see the clock clearly said 5:39 am in bright red letters through the dark beside the bedside table. A pale hand reached from the bed and grabbed at the clock to see the time. It was just another night with my current fling . . . uh Paige I think and now she was sprawled out on my bed face first begging for me to come back to bed but right now I don't really want to. I stood in the connected bathroom running my hands under the warm water that rushed out of the faucet before splashing my face a few times._

_"__I'm sorry Paige I have to get to work early today and I can't stay in bed with you" I say simply as I dry my face on the hand towel and look at her through the mirror, "I'll see you at school later though okay"_

_Paige was a girl on my swim team at school and had become my girlfriend a little over two months and she was so needy. Her father didn't like people like me and doesn't allow us to be together in his sight so we stay at my house. My mother is usually out at parties or social events saying that I was too busy with school or swim practice to attend so she looked like mother of the year with her perfect daughter and with my father away in the army he's never home either leaving the house to me and Paige._

_"__You always have to work early lately, why, can you not tell your boss to screw it and get a life"_

_"__Because then . . . I wouldn't have a job"_

_"__I don't see a problem with that . . . you're too busy anyway; school, swim, work, community and service projects, and a girlfriend you barely see anymore" _

_I flip on the light in my room causing Paige to groan and push her head under the pillow and roam through my closet for my work uniform, "I see you now and at practice"_

_This had been an on-going thing, Paige would say I was spreading myself out too thin and complain that we never see each other anymore while in fact I was seeing her in the moment and I would see her later that day for practice. With the light on I could see the reflection of her blue tank top in the full body mirror that stood beside the closet, and she wore a pair of shorts that had our school mascot of the sting rays on it._

_"__It's not the same . . . now you won't come to bed with me and at practice you're too serious"_

_I sigh as I find my work shirt and slide it on before reaching back into the closet for my pants as I said, "I told you . . . I have to get to work and if I get in bed with you now you won't let me leave" I look over at her to see her eyes peeking out from under the pillow and staring at me as I continue, "And I have to be serious . . . we are the team captains, we have a team to run"_

_I put on my pants and sit on the edge of the bed beside her and reached for her hand, "I know Em but I don't like it . . . I like being able to see you and be with you"_

_"__But you won't tell your father that we're more than friends"_

_"__He's different . . . he just doesn't understand"_

_"__Okay" The clock now reads 5:47am, "I have to get going so-_

_She rushed up and her lips crashed with mine in a quick but passionate kiss that lasted too short for my likings, but I sighed and smiled at her, "Go to work before you're late . . . again"_

_I give her a quick kiss back but I smile into her mouth and deepen it. My tongue runs across the outside of her bottom lip begging for her to let me in and she does. Her hands are randomly running over my body ripping, gripping, and clawing at anything she could hold on to. My hands grip the side of her face as I pull her closer to me, heat running from her to me filling my body, pumping through me like my own blood. She starts falling back onto the bed forcing me down with her, the sheets starting to tangle around our legs as we fit together only pulling away for a split second allowing her to say._

_"__You're going to be late for work"_

_"__I know"_

I feel something punch me in my shoulder waking me from my daydream, seeing Aria standing above me with her arms crossed over her chest as she stared down at me. I was still sitting in the hallway but it was filled with girls rushing through it heading to the dayroom where there was a lot of commotion.

"Spencer and Hanna are fighting in the dayroom" Aria said plainly and I could say I was shocked at how Aria said it. **_It's Spencer like her best friend, shouldn't she care about her and Hanna fighting. Why are they fighting?_**

"What happened?" I asked as I push myself up from my seat using the wall to help with my legs that had fallen asleep before following Aria who said nothing in response but instead only pointed towards Caleb who was being placed on a stretcher and taken down a back way elevator, "Did Spencer do that?"

Aria nodded.

"Because of what happened in the session?" Another nod.

"How did . . . what exactly happened to Caleb?"

"Spencer stabbed him with a makeshift knife, Hanna jumped in once Caleb was taken away" A voice came from beside me.

I turned to see a girl with a darker tone of skin, a few shades darker than my own, wearing the Radley uniform. She had dark brown hair that fell to her shoulders and her eyes were a dark brown as well. As her presence became known to Aria I noticed her stand a little closer to me before we enter the dayroom.

"I'm Shauna" She said to me holding her hand out for me to shake which I do before she looks over me to see Aria who glare at her though she shrunk away from her as well, "Hello Lucy"

Aria gave a small nod of acknowledgment before looking trying to look over the crowd of people trying to see what was happening between Spencer and Hanna.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"I'm Emily" I said over Hanna and Spencer's screams that were thrown at each other

"Oh please you barely even eat like you could kill me!"

"I know, I saw you when you first came, but I've been M.I.A for a while. It's nice to be able to finally talk to you though"

"Let go of me . . . no get off . . ."

"We need to sedate them"

"Hey Aria . . . what's happening?" I turn to see Toby approaching Aria who merely pointed through the crowd at what looked like Spencer and Hanna being pulled apart from by the doctors, "Spencer?" Aria nodded.

"Stop it, let go of me . . . I'm going to kill her"

"You're not going to kill anyone Hanna" That was Wren, I believe.

Finally there was no more screaming and the crowd started to disperse, leaving the four of us to watch Hanna and Spencer be dragged away by two doctors through a door that seemed to appear out of nowhere

"Where are they taking them?" I asked to which no one replied so I repeated my question, "Where are they taking Spencer and Hanna"

"To the detention center"

**(A/N: I gave a little action for PaigexEmily fans but I know because of the past few episode of PLL people started liking Emison a lot so it'll be Emison in the present and the flashbacks that Emily has will show the real reason that she got here and Paige is in it. I know this chapter was kind of all over the place . . . my bad. Please review what you think and tell me if you to continue in Emily's point of view or do you want to go to someone else's point of view- and if so tell me who's point of view.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What's the detention center?"

It took them a minute to answer me but I stood waiting with expecting eyes as Aria and Toby continued to stare through the exit way where Spencer had just been taken out of. It was obvious how much they both loved Spencer, I don't know if Toby knows how much Aria loves Spencer, but I don't know if Aria loves her as much as he does anyway. I remember on my second day when he brought her, her breakfast and had shaped it in a heart form and told her he would of gave her a pretty flower but it would be nothing compared to her beauty. Whereas Aria just argued with her over food and her being too lazy to get her own.

"Just as it sounds . . . It's a sort of shack behind the building where they try to detain problems. They'll probably use reverse psychiatry on Hanna and shock therapy on Spencer" Shauna said causing Aria to give her a sharp look before walking up to Wren-who had walked back in the room- with Toby beside her, "Are you close with them?"

"With who?" I ask not really starring at Shauna but instead at Aria and Toby as they talked to Wren. **_I wanted to know what they were saying; I wanted to know more about the detention center and shock therapy_**

"Them . . . Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Toby . . . I guess Caleb too"

"Well you know this place, everyone knows everyone, it's a space place and when you put a group of people in a small space they're bound to know each other"

"So you knew Jenna Marshall?"

I my eyes widen and I falter for a second before turning to her with a questioning look, "I've heard of her . . . I didn't really know her though, her accident happened early and I was still kind of new"

"Accident . . . yeah, that's what they're calling it" Shauna smirked with a scoff before turning her gaze to Aria, "You know she and Aria had a thing"

"Jenna?"

"Yeah, but then some guy got in the way . . . Ezra I think his name was. Aria had gotten out of this place, ran clean away but they found her. Jenna told me that she met Ezra at some bar or pub or something. Jenna was like a love sick puppy ever since"

"Ezra . . . Wait as in Ezra Fitz?"

"I don't know his last name Jenna wouldn't tell me" She looked to me again, "Why do you know who he is?"

"No . . . Aria has just mentioned his name before" **_Great now I'm lying again._**

"Oh so you and Aria are close?" **_What does she want from me?_**

"I've got to go, I want to hear what they're saying" With that I step away from Shauna and over to Aria and them

"Wren, you know you can't do this" Toby nearly shouted as I approached

"Will we have to detain you too?" Wren questioned before turning to Aria, "You understand don't you Aria?"

"I'm too stupid to understand anything you say Wren remember?" She sneered so I'm guessing their conversation wasn't going well, "I'm not stupid . . . I don't talk because I don't want to, because I don't like you, because you and your staff are terrible people and are treating us like animals"

"Aria" I warn as I wrap my arms around her small waist and began to slowly pull her away from the argument before she ended up like Spencer and Hanna. **_Spencer would kill me and Toby if anything happened to Aria while she was away._**

"Aria I know how overactive your imagination can be sometimes, you may not know what's really happening around you"

"I'm not Schizophrenic Wren. I'm not stupid. I'm not schizophrenic. I have M.P.D, okay. I get it, but at least I'm not torturing people without legal permission" Security members and staff start to surround us as I pull Aria closer to me and Toby tells her to be quiet, "I know what you do in the detention center, I've been there I saw you"

I start to drag her away and into the dorm hallways signaling to Toby that I've got her as I see him quietly talking to Wren and Shauna followed helping a little as Aria began to thrash in my arms screaming.

"Aria . . . Aria calm down please you have to calm down. Screaming is not going to bring Spencer back here . . . she's in the detention center . . . she's going to be there for a while and you have to deal with it. Just for now okay, for her." Aria glared at me not fully believing all of what I was saying as she shouted

"I've been there Emily . . . you don't know what it's like, it's awful. The people in the center are monsters and don't care who it is or what it is as long as they get to torture it. They just shock and shock until you can't feel anything in your body for months. Oh god they're going to keep her down there for ever . . . she sent Caleb to the hospital and got into a fight with Hanna, twice already. She made that makeshift knife, god she broke like their top three rules here" Aria ranted and by the time we had issued her to her room she was in full on tears. **_God her mood changes quicker than Hanna changing the channel on the dayroom TV when the cooking channel came on._**

"It's okay Aria . . . you know Spencer is strong, why don't you tell me about the detention center. You don't have to tell me everything but just things you want to get off your chest, it doesn't even have to be about the detention center, it could be about anything you want" After I say this Aria gives a glare behind me and I remember that Shauna had followed us to help me control Aria and calm her down, "Oh . . . uh Shauna . . . thanks for helping but can you uh . . ."

I don't finish but I know that Shauna gets what I mean once she nods and says, "Goodbye Adriana" She looked to me than Aria again as I scoot closer to Aria at the edge of her bed, "Goodbye Emily"

She left after that closing the door behind her a little and I can see Aria relax a little. She slid off the bed and took a seat at the desk across from the bed and asked, "Do you know her?"

"Who Shauna, just from today when she introduced herself. Why?"

"She's not a good person . . . she doesn't like us . . . any of us. Me, Spencer, Hanna . . . I'm pretty sure she won't like you either because you hang out with us" **_Why must I always be punished because I'm with them? What is it about these three girls that cause so much drama?_**

"She told me you and Jenna had a thing" Aria's eyes widen at this and she sighs before leaning her head back against the edge of the chair, "Is . . . is it true?"

"It wasn't a thing . . . It's a long story"

"I have the time"

"Well . . . I was only fourteen-


	8. Chapter 8

**[2 years ago at Radley] (Aria's POV)**

"Hey Aria have you heard about the new girl they're bringing in today?" Spencer asked me as we sat beside each other at a small table in the corner of the day room where a game of chess was set up like we had left it the day before knowing that no nurses or guards came and cleaned the room for another day in a row, "I hear this one's a real nutcase"

"Oh Spence, I don't think anyone in this place has the right to call anyone a nutcase without looking and assessing themselves and why they're here" I say flatly causing Spencer to look up shocked at me from the game.

Her brown eyes looked me over, trying to asses me, trying to see if I was alright, trying to see which person I was today, and I don't like that. I don't like when people try to look at me and judge me and see who I am. I am me, and I can't help it, that's probably why I'll be here forever, Spencer can easily get out of here, but she stays for me. She was healed years ago but stayed so she could be with me, so she could stay with me and we could be friends until the day I got out and we would get an apartment with each other far away from here and live the rest of our lives together. Though recently I don't think that's going to be any time soon.

"Okay, who dampened your mood today you were just Lucy yesterday in the art room. Remember the picture you painted for me . . . I was very good. I'm pretty sure one day once we get out of here you'll be a famous artist and I'll be a lawyer. That way we can have a lot of money and a big house somewhere in California, or the country. Whichever you like better really I-

"No" I say, starring deeply at Spencer who stopped for a moment before saying

"You don't have to be an artist, I'm pretty sure you could be a writer too. I've seen some of your stories, they're . . . really dark, but some people will still probably read them I mean-

"No" I said again causing Spencer to pause another moment and rethink all the things she had suggested before she started again

"Is it the California thing? I'm getting a real country, southern belle vibe from you today, maybe we could live there and Toby can come with us and live with us, me and him will share a room and you can invite Jason if you want, oh Aria it will-

"Oh Spencer shut up already!" I shout at her drawing attention of the few people that were in the room. She stared at me with a glaring look, her jaw locked and her teeth barred as I went on a little quieter than before, "I'm never getting out of here, we both know that. I'm stuck in these stupid personalities and I can't help it, you're already cured why don't you just go already and live your life. I'm just holding you back"

I look away from Spencer's gaze and move my knight piece trying to avoid what I know will make me start to tear up and I don't want that. Spencer was my best friend, my only friend and I loved her, she was always there for me but I haven't been feeling it lately. She spends more time with that Toby Cavanaugh boy who had just come to Radley than she does with me now and this is the first time this week I've been alone with her and that's only because Toby has an early meeting with Dr. Kingston today. He had stolen Spencer from me in only the two weeks that he had been here and he had her falling hard, I told her that falling for that boy would lead to nothing but heart breaks for her but she waved me off and told me I was being selfish. How was I being selfish, I was warning her, if anyone is selfish it's her, holding your best friend captive as you torture her with long, in-detailed stories of you and Toby sneaking off together, and the things you two talk about all night, that is selfish.

"What is wrong with you Aria you know that I would never leave you, I'm your friend and I promised you that I'll always be beside you until the end" She whispered back to me leaning in closer so I could slightly smell a hint of rancid coffee on her breath, "Did something bother you, or is there something you want to talk about?"

"Mike came to visit me today" I said, my eyes glued to my dirt, crusted nails, "He told me about my parents, they aren't coming to see me . . . ever" Mike was my younger brother who is the only person in my family that I'm pretty sure ever loved me at one point.

"W-why would they do that?"

"My father thinks I'm a lost cause, they put all their time into anything else . . . they've even adopted another daughter in my replace"

I smile after the words left my mouth at how ironic it was, my father and mother used to tell me when I was little that nobody could replace me, they would come and visit me and bring my toys and cookies saying that they loved me and would always be there for me but they stopped. It now is at the point that only two people come to see me; Mike and Jason-my play boyfriend but good guy friend when I was in kinder garden.

Jason's appearance during visitation week had shocked me when he came to see me saying that he was worried about me and that he had loved me. I had loved him too at the time and he is my boyfriend; he handles long distance well, comes to see me every chance he gets, and always brings me my favorite chocolates too. Spencer knew about him but she thought we were only pretend dating, like we were in kinder garden but I guess I just haven't told her that we aren't. I'm pretty sure she thinks I'm a lesbian and I mean hey with all the personalities in my head I swing all the ways in the book and Jason knows that but he accepts me anyways and that's what I loved about him.

"They got a new daughter?" Oh yeah I was talking about that

"Yep, and mike isn't going to come around anymore . . . he said that I was wasting his time and I would never get out, and that he was ashamed to have me as a sister" I said, "He thinks that I'm a waste a space, a mistake in god's creations"

"How dare he say that to you Aria, he can't just come in here and say that" Spencer said angrily as I could see her hands clenching and unclenching in the corner of my eyes

"He can and he did . . . it doesn't matter though, what he says is true and I know that, everyone here knows that, they've even marked me in the unhealable section of the files Spencer"

"You don't know that"

"Yes I do"

"No you don't"

"Yes I-

I'm cut off by someone clearing their throat, trying to get our attention. We both turned to look at the door where Wren Kingston stood with his hand clasped on the shoulder of a skinny brunette girl who stared me directly in the eyes for far too long before moving her gaze, "Aria. . . Spencer, sorry to interrupt but I'd like to introduce you two to Jenna Marshall, she's a new patient here and I'd like you two to show her around"

Wren was a new doctor about the time when I was eleven and it seems as if he hasn't aged a day in time. His boyish face looked as if he was only 23 though I was pretty sure he was much older than that. He wore a light blue shirt tucked into his iron, pressed slacks with a white doctor coat unbuttoned on top.

"Can't be bother" Spencer said before, waving him off and turning back to the chess game

"Okay" Wren turned to me with expecting eyes, "What about you Aria, would you show this lovely lady around?"

I stare at this Jenna girl and I had to admit she was enticing and beautiful, her green eyes could pierce through anyone's soul and I figured she had chosen my own. I can feel myself becoming a different person and I hated that. It feels as if there is a dark liquid flowing over my vein and covering them in its own sticky substance until I look as if someone completely different. This time was different in that matter, this time it didn't hurt is was as if I was retreating from everything around me, a light headed feeling appeared in the back of my head and I know I am no longer me but a different character entirely. I had named her Alex, or she did, well I did since she is me but Alex is different, Alex is the mysterious one who could say only a few words at a time and make people fear her or love her. **(A/N I SWITCHED Aria's personalities if you read the first few chapters; Adrianna is shy and Alex is seductive and evil)**

"Aria?"

I look to Wren breaking the spell this Jenna girl had on me before shrugging and standing up to walk towards the two, "Sure"

"Well at least you're talking today, Aria Jenna is in room 2E right beside your room, she's been given all of her stuff already so you can just show her the place and then to her room so she can change before dinner"

I nod and brush past the girl towards the halls and I can tell that she isn't following me for a good minute, before I hear her footsteps running behind me, trying to catch up with me, "Hey . . . wait up"

I don't slow up, I let her run for me as my bare feet glide lightly across the cold tiles that lined the hallways, until she is finally beside me with a hand on my shoulder out of breath. I stop to let her catch her breath, as she stood bent over against the walls breathing heavily. Her long dark brown hair was pulled back in a poni-tail and she wore a black tank-top letting a bruise on her shoulder show through, and her jeans were tight, so they could cup each curve on her body perfectly.

"How do you walk so fast . . . your legs are so short, you shouldn't be able to walk that fast. That's like unnatural" Jenna said in between gasps once she finally pulls herself to her full length, "Your names Aria right"

"It varies" Is all I say before turning on my heal back towards the halls, "That's the cafeteria, these are the class rooms"

"Wait what do you mean it varies?"

I keep walking, showing her the rest of the rooms as she continued to ask that question, "It varies"

"What do you have multiple personalities or something?" She scoffed and in the corner of my eye I could see the interest in her face and the small eye roll she had given as if to say that it was impossible for me to have it, the girl must not remember where she is

"Yes" I say simply as I stop where the hallway splits into two ways and I look down both before saying, "Right or left?"

"You're- you have multiple personalities and you're okay with that like it's not a big deal at all? What is wrong with you?"

"Right it is then"

"Why are you avoiding all my questions?" I turned right and she followed

"I'm talking to you" I watch my feet as they walk; pushing them in funny ways so they make a noise on the freshly cleaned tiles.

"Which one are you now?" I jump over the caution wet floor sign

"Are you going to answer me?" I slide across a wet spot on the floor letting my feet glide while Jenna instead walks around it

"You're a real buzz kill you know" I say with a smile as I grab hold of the door as I'm about to pass it before swinging myself inside the room, "This is the art room"

"How am I a buzz kill?" She questioned as starred at me with her arms crossed, not even taking a look around the room

"You don't even know where you are" I laugh causing her to raise an eyebrow at me as I take a seat on a stool behind an easel, "Hold that position, it's perfect"

"What, no, I am not about to stand here and let you draw me" She said as she moved from her position but I continued to draw her improvising on what she looked like in the stance she had

"Yes you will"

"Oh yeah, says who?"

"Me . . . you want to know about me, you want me to answer your questions, but you won't stand still" I pouted

"Fine, I'll stand like this . . . if you answer my questions"

"You're not too bright are you?"

She rolled her eyes and ignored my comment before standing in front of the easel in the position I had told her to before, "What is it like?"

"Sweetheart you have to be more specific than that" I say without looking up as I grab a different shading pencil for the edges of her hair

"Being here, away from your family, being labeled as crazy" She elaborated and I smiled at the crack in her voice as she says crazy

"You get used to the family thing, they eventually stop coming. As for the crazy part, everyone is crazy . . . it's just how they express their crazy that defines them as, different than others. That is how society works; man fears what it doesn't understand and if there is a small girl talking to herself for too long, it's not deemed as normal and they begin to fear her and label her as different"

"Are you the little girl?"

I don't answer that question, she'll understand in a minute, "You asked me earlier which personality was I"

"Yes but-

"I'm Alex, there's me, Lucy, Adrianna, and Aria . . . the real Aria anyway"

"It's nice to meet you Alex"

"Yeah"

We sit in silence for a good while as I finish up my drawing and I could tell that Jenna was getting impatient just standing there waiting for me to finish, "Are you almost finished?"

"Yeah I'm done" I say as I put the paint and pencils down

"Can I see it?" She questioned before walking around the easel so she was beside me starring in awe at the picture, "Is-is that the little girl?"

In the picture there was a little girl with long flowing hair staring up at and talking to a woman who was the exact image of Jenna, while in the background the girl's parents and neighbors were staring at her with judging eyes with text bubble surrounding the girl saying that there was nobody there.

"The little girl isn't me" I say with a smile causing Jenna to stare at me confused, "It's you"

**[A/N SORRY TO ALL OF YOU WHO WANTED IT TO STAY EMILY'S POOINT OF VIEW BUT FROM THE LAST CHAPTER ARIA IS TELLING EMILY A STORY]**


End file.
